The Symphony of Destruction
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Post WWII. Sešli se na Gilbertově pohřbu a neodejdou nepoznamenáni. Elizaveta, Roderich a beznaděj. T pro depresivnost a můj typický nečitelný styl psaní. Věnováno Rowan, pokud ji to neurazí.


_Tak jsem napsala povídku. Nebudu předstírat, že je to nějaké extra dílo, není. Napsala jsem to, protože jsem měla v hlavě jeden nápad už hrozně dlouho, a i když to nakonec dopadlo úplně jinak, než mělo, neměnila jsem to. _

_Jinak, je to odporné, patetické, depresivní a trošku si to-i když jen na konci-pohrává s motivem, který jsem v jiné povídce rozpracovala trošku víc. Co se děje týče, nehledejte, není tam. Když se budete snažit, najdete tam i hodně znetvořené torzo historických událostí. _

_A poslední...začala jsem to psát s tím, že to bude lehce poetické dílko o hře na hudební nástroje a chtěla to věnovat báječné sestřičce Rowie, která mě vytáhla z depky nejhorší*megahug*. Ale s tím, jak se to zvrhlo...no...jestli se tím nebude cítit uražená, věnování platí XD_

_Za chyby se omlouvám, ale psáno po večerech, spíš po nocích, na kontrolu jsem neměla sílu._

* * *

><p><strong>The symphony of Destruction<strong>

Elizaveta mlčky hleděla na bledou tvář, která se téměř ztrácela v bílé krajce rakve. Ačkoliv ho znala-a nebo se to alespoň domnívala-najednou jí připadal vzdálený a cizí, tvář se zdála být neznámá a téměř i lidská. S rudýma očima ukrytýma pod sklopenými víčky a bez svého obvyklého křivého úsměvu jeho obličej působil klidně, mírumilovně, uvolněně. Výrazy, které ke Gilbertovi nepatřily, výrazy, které u něj spatřila jen párkrát v životě a pokaždé, když prohrál.

Uvnitř jakoby ji svírala nemilosrdná ruka, snad tíseň, snad smutek, možná strach, jejíž studené prsty se bez slitování zarývaly do jejího nitra, drtily kosti a trhaly vnitřnosti a rozmačkávaly poslední zbytky naděje, které se jí podařilo ve válce uchovat.

Odvrátila se od nehybné tváře v rakvi a její oči skryté za černým závojem klouzaly po obličejích smutečních hostů, které ale většinou vypadaly stejně bledé a ztuhlé jako ten Gilbertův. Nemluvili, jen se dívali, a Elizaveta chápala, ani jí se nedostávalo slov, když víko rakve konečně zaklaplo na své místo a navždy zahalilo Gilbertovu mrtvou tvář. Nepřicházely ale ani slzy, nic nemohlo vyjádřit prázdnotu, která se rozhostila v jejím nitru. Elizavetu napadlo, že se z ní stalo monstrum neschopné citů, ale připadala si nesmírně vyčerpaná a jizvy na jejím těle stále bolely příliš na to, aby se strachovala o stav své duše. Beztak se se svým zatracením smířila už dávno.

Vítr zafoukal a vzduchem prolétlo několik sněhových vloček. Lem jejích dlouhých šatů se na okamžik odlepil od země, aby vzápětí klesl zpět na bahnitou zem, ve které měly brzy spočinout i pozůstatky Pruska.

Znovu si pečlivě prohlédla jejich tváře a hlavou jí problesklo, jak vysoká cena musela být zaplacena, aby se mohli všichni sejít v klidu a pokoji, aniž by na sebe mířili zbraněmi a snažili se jeden druhého srazit na kolena. Tentokrát žádní vůdci, králové, diktátoři, kteří by je štvali proti sobě. Jen oni, národy a státy, které se sešly, aby uctily památku svého padlého druha. I přesto ale ve vzduchu viselo napětí, jen zčásti utlumené společným smutkem.

Na jejich rukou v průběhu dějin ulpělo příliš mnoho krve, která se nedala smýt, nesčetné války a roky vzájemného boje mezi nimi postavily zdi, vysoké, silné, neprorazitelné. A přesto nyní stáli jeden vedle druhého, jako odcizení členové jediné rodiny, kteří přišli pohřbít mrtvého bratra.

Ale on nebyl jejich bratrem, nikdy se jím stát nemohl a jeho smrt přišla jako temný stín jejich války, který ho zadusil a ostatní překryl temnou rouškou smutku. Vědomí, že právě jejich spory ho zahubily, mezi nimi leželo jako zdechlina, hnijící mršina, jenž kolem sebe šíří nesnesitelný pach hniloby a nikdo ji proto neodstraní. Až nakonec z ní zůstanou jen vybělené kosti, které i nadále budou připomínat následky jejich činů, jako mlčenlivý, ale nepřehlédnutelný svědek.

S rakví z tmavého dřeva toho dne každý pohřbil i kus sebe. Cítili to bezpochyby všichni, že něco v nich umírá, že už vše není jako dřív. Mohli předstírat, že to jejich životy nezměnilo, ale čím více pravdu popírali, s tím větší tíhou na ně doléhala. Poznali, že nejsou nesmrtelní a že i když jejich nenávist nemusí být opravdová, může jim ublížit stejně, ne-li víc, než ta skutečná.

Bezděčně zavadila pohledem o Rodericha. Její oči zůstaly skryty, ale podle jeho reakce poznala, že si všiml. Strávili spolu mnoho let a odloučení trvalo příliš krátce, než aby zapomněli, jaké mezi nimi panovalo porozumění. Neznatelně kývl a Elizaveta gesto opětovala, přijmajíc nevyřčené pozvání. Tentokrát vedle ní nestál žádný nadřízený, který by jí v tom zabránil. Pro jednou měla volnou ruku a mohla nechat rozhodovat srdce, nebo alespoň ten malý střípek lidské bytosti, který se v něm uchoval.

Odvezl ji do starého zámku, jedné z připomínek zaniklé monarchie. Nestačila se divit, kolik se toho změnilo, z honosného sídla se stavba proměnila ve zchátralou budovu bez vlídné atmosféry, na kterou Elizaveta tak ráda vzpomínala. Na zdi visely portréty vládcl a šlechticů, dokonce i obraz její nejmilejší císařovny, Sisi. Nemohla se ubránit smutnému úsměvu, když si vzpomněla na překrásnou ženu, která ji a Rodericha přivedla k sobě a již nakonec tak dlouho opakávala.

Roderich si jejího sentimentu nevšiml, dál zaslepeně kráčel do velkého sálu. I k tomu se vázalo mnoho příběhů z jejich společné minulosti, které se jí vryly do paměti, ty ale patřily do lepší části jejího života jako součásti monarchie. I když to většinou byly jen krátké útržky, ve kterých Roderich hrál na piano, nesmírně si jich cenila, protože v jejich světle se život zdál lepší.

Téměř jako by slyšela jednoduchou, ale půvabnou melodii _Für Elise_, kterou jí Roderich tak často hrával. V duchu viděla maličkého Feliciana sedícího na židli se soustředěným výrazem v dětském obličeji, nebo stejně starého Ludwiga, který pro rakouskou hudbu příliš pochopení neměl, ale rád si ji poslechl.

Optimistickému rámci se vymykala jen jedna jediná vzpomínka. Ten den se z piána nelinuly veselé tóny. Roderichovy prsty lehce klouzaly po klaviatuře a okolní prostor naplňovala hudba snad až příliš vážná, snad až moc dobře vyjadřující bolest z jeho ztráty, která zároveň vyjadřovala i tu její. Tóny prosytily a zahustily vzduch, šokována naslouchala, na několik dlouhých minut pozbyla schopnost se pohnout a stejně tak ji opustil i dar řeči. Těžká, hluboká skladba posloužila mnohem lépe, než slova.

Toho dne je od sebe navždy rozervali, monarchie padla a z jejího popela vyvstaly nové země. Elizaveta netušila, jestli má oslavovat nezávislost se svým lidem, nebo truchlit nad vlastním osudem a odloučením od Rodericha. Nakonec se rozhodla být silná pro svou zemi, roztříštila staré vazby a nechala čas opět plynout. A dny letěly, jako by se téměř snažily dohnat ztracené chvíle, které strávila v jeho domě. Karty se obracely, chvílemi se vznášela ve výšinách a jindy zas padala do bezedných propastí. V momentech, kdy se zdálo, že konečně nalezla pevnou půdu pod nohama, ji vždy někdo postrčil přes okraj do hlubiny.

Až nakonec stanula, po všech těch letech ve stejném sále, stejně zlomená, ztracená a poražená, jako tenkrát.

"Zdá se mi, jako by to bylo včera."podotkl tiše Roderich, téměř jako by vytušil její myšlenky. Jeho oči se leskly, nedokázala odhadnout, jestli to jsou světla svíček nebo slzy, co se za skly brýlí tak třpytí. "A nebo možná ten den prožíváme znovu..."

Elizavetě se nad tou větou chtělo křičet. Okolnosti skutečně působily podobně, ale v samotné podstatě nemohly být nepodobnější dny. Ale zachovala mlčení a téměř bez mrknutí oka sledovala, jak Roderich otvírá víko piana a zvolna usedá k nástroji. Zatajila dech, když se jeho prsty přiblížily ke klaviatuře, téměř jako by se měl dotknout jejího těla, jako za starých časů.

První tón zněl tiše, téměř přiškrceně, skoro jako by se hudbě pro tentokrát nechtělo vyplnit místnost. Druhá nota naopak prořízla vzduch jako jasný výkřik, Elizaveta sebou trhla, když zvuk dolehl k jejím uším. Sevření v jejích útrobách se ještě zpevnilo, měla pocit, že se dusí.

Překonala touhu vyrazit dveřmi ven na čerstvý vzduch a trpělivě zůstala stát několik kroků od piana. S vzrůstající hrůzou pozorovala Roderichovy chladem ztuhlé prsty, jak jen stěží nalézají správné klávesy. Z léta nepoužívaného nástroje se linuly podivné zvuky, falešné tóny a Elizaveta v nich slyšela nářek raněných, sténání umírajícího Gilberta i vlastní žalostný pláč, jež ji provázel po dlouhých válečných nocích.

Nejraději by ho zastavila, ale s každou vteřinou se z ní vytrácela vůle a odhodlání, jen nehybně naslouchala a nechávala hudbu, ať ji trhá na kusy. Téměř ani nemrkala, její oči zůstaly upřeny na Roderichovu tvář. Rakušanovy jemné rysy byly zkřiveny smutkem a zoufalým úsilím najít útěchu, která se ale s každým falešným tónem vzdalovala. Z modrých očí vytryskly slzy a jedna po druhé počaly dopadat na prašnou zem.

Elizaveta se zhluboka nadechla. Tohle muselo skončit. Jakkoliv.

První krok vzad trval nepředstavitelně dlouho, téměř jako by od chvíle, kdy zvedla nohu do momentu, kdy se podrážka její boty dotkla podlahy, uběhla celá věčnost. Staletí jejího života se náhle smrskla v zanedbatelný okamžik v porovnání s tím jediným krokem.

Jakmile prolomila neviditelnou hráz, která ji zadržovala na místě, veškeré sebeovládání a vůle vydržet se vypařily do čistého vzduchu. Strhla si z hlavy klobouk se závojem a dala se do běhu. Chodbami téměř letěla, jako smyslů zbavená před sebou rozřážela dveře. Portréty vládců se vedle ní jen míhaly, jeden jako druhý, všichni mrtví, všichni navždy uvěznění v jejích vzpomínkách, s každým krokem vzdálenější, jejich tváře matnější.

S každým krokem se sevření v její hrudi stáhlo. Lapala po dechu, ústa jí naplňovala odporná, hořká pachuť, když se snažila do plic dostat alespoň trochu zatuchlého vzduchu prosyceného prachem. Téměř už se vzdávala naděje-i když vlastně netušila, v co tak zoufale doufá, jen věděla, že musí pryč z domu, pryč od Rodericha, pryč od drásajících tónů symfonie zkázy, které se rodila z jeho bolesti.

Konečně.

Vchodové dveře se rozlétly a Elizaveta se vyřítila ven z budovy. Jen matně si uvědomovala ostrou bolest v hlavě, když jí do očích přivyklých šeru dopadlo jasné denní světlo nebo pálení v hrudi, když vdechla ledový únorový vzduch. Fyzická bolest najednou přestala hrát jakoukoliv roli. Snad už jí bylo příliš, než aby jí mohla přikládat nějaký význam. Snad se ji její vlastní mysl snažila uchránit před dalším utrpením. Ale na tom nezáleželo.

Důležitý byl jedině ohromující pocit volnosti, který zvolna prostupoval každou buňkou jejího těla. Chápala, že budoucnost přinese jen víc strastí a těžkostí, ale byla přesvědčená, že tentokrát za sebe rozhodne sama a nedovolí jiným, aby ji přivedli na pokraj záhuby. Ani si neuvědomila, že ta slova pronesla nahlas, dokud nepromluvil někdo jiný.

"Svoboda pro nás nikdy nebyla jednou z možností. Vždycky jsme něčími otroky...svých vůdců, těch, jež nás ovládli, a pokud si nás nepokoří nikdo jiný, musíme sloužit svému lidu."řekl tiše Ivan napůl ukrytý za sloupem kolonády.

Elizaveta v první chvíli nerozuměla jeho slovům.

Pak přišlo pochopení.

A svět se opět roztříštil na nespočet kousků.

* * *

><p><em>A jestli jsem to předtím nenapsala, píšu to teď: Za psychickou újmu neručím. Kritika vítána, potřebuju ji jak koza drbání.<em>


End file.
